Vampire Mayhem
by adelelizabeth
Summary: Take a look at some very interesting chats at first and then hit right in to some story! Have fun reading two chats, then after the two chats you will read a cool story! Just see what happens to this twist on Twilight! Enjoy!
1. Chating Vampires

**Vampire Chat **

**Chat names: **

**Mommyvamp= Bella **

**Bellalover = Edward **

**youngvamp = Renaesme **

**Shopper101 = Alice **

**Calmer = Jasper **

**Blondie = Rosalie **

**Strongerthanu = Emmet **

**Musiclover100 = Esme **

**Doctor4ever = Carlisle **

_**Mommyvamp has signed on, Bellalover has signed on, Shopper101, and Musiclover100 has signed on. **_

**Mommyvamp: Where are you Edward? **

**Bellalover: I'm downstairs with Renesme **

**Youngvamp: yup sitting on the couch **

**Shopper101: hey renesme come to the mall and shop with me! **

**Youngvamp: Okay, I'm coming **

**Youngvamp has signed off, Shopper101 has signed off. **

**Doctor4ever has signed on, Calmer has signed on, Blondie and Strongerthanu has signed on. **

**Doctor4ever: Want to go some where nice tonight Esme? **

**Musiclover100: Sure, I'll be there in a minuet. **

**Strongerthanu: Bella want to arm wrestle? **

**Mommyvamp: Sure, be ready to lose! **

**Bellalover: Don't go please I want u next to me **

**Mommyvamp: Then watch us arm wrestle! **

**Bellalover: OKAY **

_**Every one has signed off **_


	2. The quiet Chat

Vampire Chats 2

**Mommyvamp= Bella **

**Bellalover = Edward **

**youngvamp = Renesme **

**Shopper101 = Alice **

**Calmer = Jasper **

**Blondie = Rosalie **

**Strongerthanu = Emmet **

**Musiclover100 = Esme **

**Doctor4ever = Carlisle **

Mommyvamp, shopper101,calmer, youngvamp and Bellalover have signed on.

Mommyvamp: Edward, Renesme do you want to hunt in a few hours?

Bellalover: Sure, I'd love to, how about you Renesme?

Youngvamp: Awesome I'm so there!

Shopper101: Hey, Can I come too?

Calmer: Alice, you know we were going to see a movie and _**then **_go hunt right?

Shopper101: Oh, yeah forgot for just sec, haha

**Blondie and Strongerthanu have signed on **

Strongerthanu: Hi, guys!

Strongerthanu: Oh, Bella want to arm wrestle again today?

Mommyvamp: Um, no I arm wrestled you yesterday!

Strongerthanu: Sure, But I will arm wrestle you tomorrow J

Mommyvamp: and you'll lose too!

Strongerthanu: No, I will not!

Blondie: hey Emmet want to go and do something PRIVATE?

Strongerthanu: Sure Bye guys!

_**Blondie and Strongerthanu have signed off. **_

Mommyvamp: Renesme you've been quiet for a while why don't you show me what you are thinking!

Youngvamp: Okay, Mom, I'll be right down.

Mommyvamp: OH, you think we should hunt even later and "go out for dinner" Hahaha

Youngvamp: Well not the way you are thinking of, I want to be seen in a restaurant with my family. So could you come you don't have to really eat anything, you could say you already ate!

Mommyvamp: Well Okay, We'll hunt even later, but we'll meet up at the dinner and "eat"! haha

_**All of the remaining people have signed off. **_


	3. Dinner at Bertuchie

Vampire Dinner

**Epov**

Bella, Renesme! Come on we need to be a Bertuchie by 6:00 pm. Come on you guys are vampires for crying out loud, you look fine you don't need makeup! Ygh, Bella is a vampire and she still worries how she looks around me, after 100 years of being a vampire she still worries about what I think! And of course Nessie has taken after Bella. But as if a miracle had happened, Bella and Nessie just appeared by his side, in a flash.

Edward drove all three of them to Bertuchie. When they got there Edward parked the new blue green Volvo. Then they all fluidly got out of the car. When they got in the restaurant the waitress when she saw the three of them doubled back and then looked at them googlie eyed. Whoa, she must be surprised! Hahaha. In her head the waitress was thinking " WOW those people look gorgeous, I wonder how they got them selves to look that way?" OMG that waitress is weird. But the waitress seemed to put on her best smile anyway. She told us her name was, Nina. Then she seated them at a table near the window. She also once they were seated, asked what they would like to drink. Renesme answered I'll have a orange soda, then when no one else said what they wanted. She asked Edward and Bella what they wanted. They then answered, we'll have the same as her. "Okay" the waitress answered. Then she hurried off to the kitchen.

**Renesmepov **

Well this has been interesting so far. I am hungry, I want to order! Oh, Here the waitress comes now, with our drinks. The blonde waitress rushed over to us. She handed us all a orange soda. Then she asked ,Dad first, Do ya want anything? Dad answered, I will have what ever she is having. He pointed to me. Then the waitress turned to me. Then what do ya want Hun? I will have the chicken parmesan. Then the waitress brutally turned back to Dad and Mom. She asked Dad, Are you sure you want the same as the child? Yes, Dad replied. Now she asked Mom , what do you want? I will have nothing I get sick if I eat this kind of food! Well OKAY, the waitress almost screamed! When she was gone we all started talking together. I then heard the waitress in the kitchen talking, about us.

**Ninapov **

OMG! Nina scream talked at the other waitresses! Those people at table 10 are so gorgeous! I mean just LOOK at them they are so, so, gorgeous! I wish I looked like that older girl. And OMG , the boy is so hot! I love him already, and he doesn't even now I exist. But, a guy like that either already has a girlfriend or doesn't want to go out with a girl like me. Order up!, the chef then called to me. I brought the two parmesan's to the table. Again I asked the older girl if she wanted anything. She answered again "No". When I was back in the kitchen, I peeked through the Plexiglas window, and spied on the table. I watched as the boy slid his dish to the younger girl. And then started talking again.

**Bpov**

I looked at the chicken. I now remember that my favorite chicken dish, when I was human was exactly what Renesme, my daughter, was eating! I guess she really looks and likes things and also does things the way I liked and did them! I realized I truly love my daughter even more than I had ever realized. When Nessie finished the chicken in front of her, Edward pushed his chicken to her. Edward then pretended to take a sip, but them passed his drink to Nessie as well. Then while he was kissing me he whispered, Nina is wondering if I have a girlfriend so that's why I'm kissing you here and now.

**Ninapov **

OMG! That dude and older girl are kissing at table 10! Ugh, now I can't ask him on a date. I wonder if they go to Water Crest High School. Cause I just moved here. (Nina was telling all of this to the other waitress next to her.) And then I can see when they break up! OMG! I love today.

**Renesmepov **

Renesme then put her hand on her parents and showed them that she was done and wanted to leave. Just then the waitress Nina came out with the bill. Nina said, Okay if you want to pay now you can or you can stay and pay later. Edward then told her they would pay now. He then gave Nina his gold Edward Cullen platinum debit card. Nina stared at it, and then took it into the kitchen. Now 10 minuets later they were in the blue green Volvo and drove home.


	4. The Hunt

When Edward, Bella, and Renesme got home they went hunting. Again like the first time Bella hunted they found that humans were in the woods. Edward almost growled they smelled so good at that moment, but quickly contained himself. And of course Bella just stepped back and ran back to the hill top. Renesme quickly followed Bella. Then Edward ran to them. He then apologized for ruining their hunting session.

**Epov **

Ugh, why did I the oldest out of the three of us chase those humans? I guess I just got a smell I liked. Disgusted at himself Edward kicked himself, like that would do anything to hurt him though. **''** Why don**'**t we run all the way back to the house?.**'' **Edward thought out loud. Yes, why don**'** t we do that Bella and Nessie both answered me threw their thoughts. Then the three of us ran all the way to the house.

**Bpov **

When we got home everyone stared at us until, Emmet asked how our hunt was. We all answered "fine". But things really weren't Fine. Edward had almost attacked those humans. Quickly, me and Edward raced up stairs to our shared bedroom. Then we both jumped on our bed.

"Bella, come into my room I need you!" Ugh, I can't even pretend to sleep. "Coming" I muffled back to her. And I started to climb up the stairs.

Ok, I'm going to make you guy's wait, haha


	5. Clothes

_Bpov_

Bella, Come on it's almost sunrise! I'm coming you darn little pixie! Now in Alice's room Bella saw that Alice had clothes scattered all around her room. Alice what is all this?

Clothes, she honestly replied. Yes, Alice I know they are clothes, but what are they for? They are for you. For me?, for what? A new impression. Someone might steal Edward, I'm just saying! Ok, but this girl still isn't going to get Edward. Me and Edward are like unbreakable , so HA!

This time when I came down the stairs I was wearing, a royal blue La Femme one of a kind $300 buck dress ! When I was about halfway down the stairs Edward joined me. He was wearing white shirt and jeans. Today we were going to drive one of my personal favorite cars! My new Audi A5 Cabriolet. The Audi is a black convertible, and I just love it.

When we got to school I could here a lot of chatter from the student body. They were all saying things like, Wow a Audi A5 Cabriolet! Who ever is driving that thing should be my girlfriend, That thing costs like 60,575 bucks, and all different things like that.

When me and Edward got out every single boy in the lot sighed. Especially Roxter King, the captain of the football team. Who said, that I should be his girlfriend. Ha! Like Edward and I would ever break up!


	6. Nina Nicholas

While in the distance of the parking lot Nina Nicholas, the new girl and also the waitress at Bertuchie stared at them. she also thought about how cute Edward is.

_Ninapov_

Hey, a who are they? She asked her new _best friend _Natalie. Natalie answered back, "That is Edward Cullen and Bella AnthonyMasen. They are both adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Are they dating? Yes. But, there are sister and brother. Well not technically. Also they have five more siblings. Rosalie and Jasper Hale, Emmet , Edward, and Renesme Cullen. Then there's Bella and Alice who are twins." Anyway Edward will be mine soon so I don't really care. Natalie then told Nina, Um, try but those two are like glue! Well then I guess I'll be their pliers! Well then I guess you'll have your chance on Edward in science. Science today has taking blood to see what kind yours is.

In science, when I got there their was one empty table but, no Edward Cullen. I guess he ditched class cause he didn't want to take a blood sample. Anyway when I came in the room the science teacher Ms. Roach made me introduce myself. Ugh, I got so humiliated! When I met up with Natalie after class for lunch I told her about Edward. She said he does that sometimes. Ahead of us I saw this really pretty girl in blue. I asked Natalie who that was and she answered Bella AnthonyMasen. WOW! Bella was wearing a La Femme one of a kind blue short mini one-shoulder dress. And One of a kind Born ebony shoes. Her overall outfit must have cost about 1,000 bucks just to wear to school! I watched as Bella got what looked like a red fruit punch from her bag and brought her lunch to the table her family was sitting at. I gapped at her like a lost person until Natalie told me to grab my lunch.

_Bpov _

I noticed Nina the new girl staring at me. At first I thought it was the blood I was carrying, but then I realized it looks like fruit punch. I still wonder why Alice made me wear these clothes. But then again I kinda like these clothes, to bad Alice never really lets us wear things more than once! I also noticed that Nina stared at me and my family the whole lunch. Ugh, Nessie just told me I had gym with Nina. I hope she doesn't drool all over me, then again I am a vampire.

_Ninapov _

Natalie just told me I have gym with the Bella AnthonyMasen ! Today just keeps on getting better and better! Even though unlike any other school I've been to the boys aren't drooling over me, like I am on Bella! Oh well. But I will get Edward sooner or later! Because I am Nina Nicholas!


	7. Edward meets Nina Nicholas

Bpov 

At gym I was ready for Nina to attack me. But she didn't sort of. Today we were starting our 4 month gymnastics unit! Now that I could do everything perfect I love gymnastics. I was on the mats doing back hand springs when Nina grasped my arm. She made me hit my head. I guess she wanted me to hurt myself. But she then looked like she was annoyed when I got up without hesitation. I asked her what she wanted and she answered weirdly, your boyfriend Edward! I was so confused, I mean I was used to girls drooling over Edward but, wanting him and actually confronting me! No! This is not going to fly by in my mind.

I know what you must be thinking. Nina told. You are thinking I won't and this is just a threat. HA! This is a even bigger threat then, I AM NOT KIDDING ABOUT STEALING YOUR EDWARD! Then Nina looked at the gym teacher and went to the balance beam.

After gym I ran and ran until I met Edward by his and my locker. I quickly and quietly told him about Nina N. who was going to try her hardest, to get him as his boyfriend. He was astonished by my encounter with Nina and how rude Nina was to me. I told him it was just an act for him to like her. He intently listened until 5th period bell rang. But, one thing I forgot to mention to Edward was that his next class Nina was in!

Epov 

Bella did forget to tell me one thing! She forgot to tell me my next class was with Nina! Ugh, this is going to be a nightmare. Luckily Renesme and Jacob were in this class with me. Unluckily my daughter does not sit with me, she sits with her husband Jacob. To bad, cause I'm the only one without a partner! When Nina came in, she was late. So made her introduce herself. It was hilarious, she stuttered and spluttered! When she came to sit next to me I put up the same act I did with Bella, the first time I sat with her. So when she sat down I scooted over and put my hands under the table. Unluckily, She put hers under too and finally was able to touch them. When she did she shuttered. Then I read her thoughts, Nina was thinking: Wow! Edward is cold. I wonder why he is so ya know COLD! Ugh, I wish he were mine, then I could ya know have sex with him and love him like a melting chocolate! WOW! Nina really wants me as a boyfriend. I hope she never is "mine".

Ninapov 

Ugh, I hate this Edward so doesn't even ecnolige me! I have to find a way to get Edward! Maybe I can break them up! Yeah, that sounds like a really good idea. _ring, ring, ring! _YAY SCHOOL IS OUT! I guess some seniors really didn't like this week. But in my head I was like NO! I DON'T HAVE MY EDWARD!


	8. Edward Crazy

Epov 

Oh my gosh! Nina and I repeat Nina just said, " I can't leave school until I GET MY EDWARD!" OH MY GOSH! Why is she calling me her Edward? I better not tell Bella. Unlucky for me, by accident I whispered it and Bella heard me! UTOH, BELLA is going to now go crazy and I know it.

_TWO days later, 5:00 p.m. _

Ninapov 

I'm driving down the road when I notice a mailbox with the name _Cullen, AnthonyMasen, and Hale. _I immediately jack on the brakes. This is my moment to shine and try to get EDWARD! I then parked my car and walked up their driveway. I rang their door bell five times. Before Edward opened the frosted white glass door. I wondered if they ever thought someone would break in! But then again they are kinda scary sometimes. Edward then asked me what I was doing here. And I answered, Well I have a flat tire down the road. Do you think I could ya know stay here tonight? He then answered that every one was just getting ready to go out for dinner. But it totally did not look that way when Bella came down the stairs WEARING A PAIR OF EDWARD'S BOXERS AND ONE OF HIS SHIRTS! I then just stood in the doorway with my mouth wide open. OMG! Why is Bella wearing EDWARDS CLOTHES? Then I regained my cool and pointed at Bella, saying to her and Edward: Well it doesn't look like Bella here is leaving or are all of you going to a strip club? Edward just calmly said, Bella has a cold, so she will be staying here. Then my best question yet, Why is Bella wearing your clothes ,Edward? He just answered, well if you must know those are HER clothes. She finds them more comfortable. I just looked at him and told him, Well do your parents know she wears BOY clothes? He again calmly answered, Yes, they actually are the ones who bought her these clothes. Then he asked me what exactly was wrong with my car. I untruefully told him that I thought that I had heard my car pop the engine and that I also had a flat tire. Then he yelled EMMETT, JACOB? YEAH, Emmett and Jacob yelled back. COME DOWN HERE, NINA NEEDS HER CAR FIXED! YAY! We GET TO FIX A CAR!, they hollered back. Then all of a sudden Emmett and Jacob ran down the stair case. Where is your car they asked in unison. I answered to them around the corner very far away. They both then screamed with delight, YAY WE LOVE TO RUN! Absolute FAIL. Now they were even more excited about fixing my car, that really didn't need fixing! I'M SOOOOO DUMB, I SHOULD HAVE SEEN IT COMING! Five minuets later they came back yelling, THAT CAR NEEDS NO FIXING EDWARD! DID YOU SET US UP SO YOU COULD HAVE ALONE TIME WITH YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND? What did they mean? Was I Edwards new girlfriend? Then Edward yelled to them, YOU KNOW I'M DEEPLY IN LOVE WITH BELLA! I HATE IT WHEN YOU GUYS MESS UP! _**I AM NOT IN LOVE WITH NINA! **_I just looked at Bella, Edward, Emmet, and Jacob, and then ran. But they were faster and now angry. Then I noticed I was surrounded. All of them were chasing me! Even Carlisle and Esme. I screamed but then tripped. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. Carlisle was by my side and checking my pulse and my heart beat. I screamed again. Why was I in the hospital? Why was there a glucose and blood bag hooked to an iv and in my arm? Carlisle then looked up from what he was doing. And as if he had read my mind, he answered all my questions.

Carlislepov__

I answered Nina's questions. I told her she was in the hospital because she had fallen on a jagged rock in the woods. Nina had a glucose and blood bag hooked up to her because, she had lost a lot of blood. And she had a glucose bag because, she needed the glucose. But, what I didn't tell her was that she really hadn't fell. She did in fact trip, but and fall. But that was not why she was in the hospital or why she had an iv. The real reason was, : Jasper, Edward, and Emmet all ran to her when they saw just a drop of blood. I don't even know why they ran! But then again, Bella did say Nina smelt good. The only reason she didn't take a sip was of her powers. I'm very disappointed in my family at the moment but in defense to them they are vampires. And then I saw Nina fall asleep.

Ninapov 

When I woke up Edward was calling my name and looking over me. I was excited, Edward was calling my name! Did he dump Bella for me when he saw I was hurt? But my thoughts then stopped, Bella had just walked into the room, carrying a box of chocolates. She set them on the on the bedside table and then had a kiss that lasted a longer than I liked. And then Carlisle walked in carrying more sleep medicine. When I covered my mouth with duck tape before he got to me, he then laughed, unducktaped my mouth super hard. But before I could protest he slipped some in my mouth. And right before I went to sleep I saw him put some in my blood bag.

Nighty Night People, I think I called to him


	9. N Gives Up

_One week later _

Ninapov

I was in my bedroom crying, I had a cast on my left wrist. I was devastated nobody in hell was going to like me with a cast on! I was also crying cause Edward would never like me now! I was devastated. But, I put on my best clothes on. Which were a pair of Jimmy Choo sandals, Marc Jacobs Jeans, Ralph Vincent shirt, and a Guess? bag. I just hope it's enough to win my last attempt on Edward.

Bpov 

Oh my! When I came to school today I was totally amazed. And kind of creeped out. Nina had obviously put on her best clothes just to go to school and to probably get Edward. But with all that she had on, she looked ridiculous! It was so hilarious. She looked like she was a overdressed oaf with a humongous cast! It was so funny. I even think Edward stiffled a small laugh. But so soft only a vampire (like me and the rest of our family) could hear. Nina was getting so many stares she probably was so devastated and sad. Cause both me and Edward knew she had done this for Edward.

Ninapov

When anybody saw me today they just flat out laughed! I was so devastated. Edward probably would laugh at me too. But it was weird , when he and Bella came by he didn't even smirk or open his mouth. I was now at least a little happy. Edward was nice enough not to laugh at me. But then I thought about that, yes he was courteous enough not to laugh at me, but that didn't mean hadn't or wasn't going too. Again I was devastated.


End file.
